rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gauvajut glossary
This is a list of words in the Classical Gauvajut language (see there for grammatical declension), a sacred language to the Vozonids and similar cultures. A * ābas - father * -ahnas - -ness, state of * āhtan - angry * āhtas - anger * ahuhnas - being clothed * ahussan - clothed, civilised, content, pleased * ahwas - blue * aiwes - yellow * aizaran - new * ak - I * aksa - he * aksā(je)l, -ksal - his * aksel, -ksel - their (singular) * aksen - they (singular) ** Proposed by scholars in the 1600s 16A to make communication more efficient, especially when trading with impatient traders from the eastern seas. * aksi - she * aksī(je)l, -ksil - her (genitive) * aksū(wa) - him * aksuwehnas - hostility, aggression * aksūwen - them (singular) * aksuwenni - to attack, to harm * aksuwes - conflicts * aksūwi - her (accusative) * alanzan - alder tree * āles - all * alwanz(en) - sorcerer, evildoer * ammī - mother * andas - north, happy * andes - book * andesuwas - library * antahsum - orchid * -anza - towards (allative) * apanni - to tell * araja(s) - prayer * aran - order * arandas - to awaken * arāwan - worthy * arāwas - worth, honour, glory * ariwan - free * ariwa(s) - freedom * aruna(s) - sea (older), ocean * askas - axe * askitas - wedge, flint * Asmai-ginwa erzenni āles - Pure love conquers all. ** A phrase uttered by the husband and wife to agree with each other's consent during a wedding. They kiss afterwards. * assuwas - horse * astu - door * astuwas, stuwas - gate * asu - good, virtuous, righteous * aššijas - beloved * attaras - army * auzas - sheep * awipēs - flag * (a)wista - that * āzas - light B * baneskas - emperor * banni - to grow * barsi - turban * bizis - chick D * dahai - choice * dahenni - to choose * dai, dainni - to set up * dailekkas - cherry * dankus tekan - dark realm, hell * dānu - day * dāru - tree * daššu - strength * dezas - ten * deztuzan - ten thousand * dukkas - vat, tube * duwas - two E * eikan - ice * eissa - soul * ēksas - eye * elandas - elder, old person * empāres - green * erzenni - to conquer * -es, -jes (after es or e) - (plural) * esmaraus - smith, engineer, mechanic * esmaruhnas - metalworking, craftsmanship, engineering * esruti - roll, verse * eskahnas - administration, rule * eskanni - to rule, to govern, to lead * eskas - law * eskezas - sacred axe * esta - this * estas - am, is (inanimate) G * gaenas - relative * galtas - mouse, rat * gānz - nose * garruhnas - hostility, opposition * garrus - enemy * gehsas - wind * gelaguri - farm wight * gelakuas - harvest, gathering * ginejan - clean * ginwa(n) - pure * ginwas - purity * girdanni - to surround * gulhanni - to attack * gurti - wight, guardian spirit * gurtišas - great wight, city guardian H * hājus - age * hanšuwas - white horse * hanzas - white * hasnas - family, dynasty * hāsti(jan) - holy, sacred * hata - hail to ... * hekwas - snow * henajas - snowfall * hēšinni - to open * Huen! - Come here! (from a ruler) * huenni - to come I * ihambis - treaty * īhanz - peace * ijārizes - light brown * ikas - one * imbes - head * ingires - emerald * irjas - servant * is - and * iskāwaz - obsidian * ittel, -ziel - its (genitive) J * jahtanni - to prevail * jahtas - victory * jatta - glory K * karijas - king, lord * karijenni - to bless * karijentas - blessing * karpai - chicken, fowl * kaškaras - a barbarian, savage, enemy * kates - hand * katišanni - (fire) to die down, to decline, to subside * kauwas - mountain * kāzuwas - east, loyal * Kāzuweksilles - Eastern Enclaves * kigunni - to open up something (like a mouth) * kinduwas - pie, tart * kirsis - gold * kišas - hair * kittanni - to bow down * kittari - prostration * krebi - bird * krelitas - gryphon * kuapi - anywhere * kuiken - hen * kuiski - something * kuit - what * kunas - bull * kuweni - cow Kw * kwaista - spring * kwettas - four L * lahkuris - raptor * lānkas - arm * lakangas - banana * lakuenni - to gather * larudes - purple * lāzes - green * leuzenni - to feed * lihkunis - fig * -lli - (genitive) * lujankas - dragon, demon M * mahan - righteousness * mawehnas - awakening, awareness, enlightenment * mawenni - to wake up * mē - me * mēl, -mes - my * mildai - honey * mirussai - million * mištai - language * mištanni - to speak * mitti, mizdi - sugar * muetz - mouth * muri - blueberry N * na - in, with * nā - no, not * nahanz - proper behaviour, etiquette * nahanzan - respectful, polite, civilised, honourable * najunas - mind * narīs - light blue * nāteikus - wrong * naupis - flower, bloom * nawanes - council, meeting, assembly * nebes - heaven * nebras - captive, prisoner * nēdirri - to need * nehanni - to become * nēl, -nel - our * nēm - us * nes - we * newan - new * nillas - zero * nimbirez - pink * -nni - (present verbal tense) * nirez - magenta * nis - this * nistanni - to send * nuwekes - grey P * paddenni - to dig, to excavate, to uncover * pades - foot * pahhur, pahhuras - fire * pahsanni - to protect * paijen - lust, sexual desire * painni - to go * painenni - to "go into" a spouse, to have sex, to copulate, to make love * pakmai - sacrifice * pakšunni - to smash * paldahis - liver * palsa(i) - many, much * palsainni - to multiply, to become many * pangarinni - to spread * pankus - high council, court * panzas - five * pāranni - to advance * parānni - to continue * pārapai - advancement * parkanni - to grow * pauras - south, beautiful, fiery * pawelinni - to fly * pawellas - bread * pehinni - to give * pelinkas - apple * pellas - loaf * pergunz - oak tree * pernas - project, attempt * peššijanni - to reject * pidan - basket * piltan - shoulder * prataras - brother * pulla - child * puri - offering * purpur - dirt, filth * purulli - flowering, New Year R * rahtahnas - dominance, supremacy, might * rantaus - enforcer, policeman * ranwas - righteous deed, help, aid, support * -raus - doer of * rāwis - rain * reiwan - happy * reiwas - happiness * rezewas - west, wise * ruhsanni - to build * ruhsaraus - builder * rūzes - red S * sahantas - scimitar, khopesh sword * saišuwas - star-horse * samma - sea * sani - sun * san(i)šuwas - sunhorse * sanukkas - sunbird * sar - a part, a piece, a portion * sarlata - libation * sarrezas - khopesh sword * saudas - sir * sedanni - to sit down * sehazras - hundred * sehtuzan - hundred thousand * sēl - it (nominative) * sēm - it (accusative) * sihtarī - sister * sparanni - to spread * starnas - heart * stehanni - to taste * suhsan - sad * suhsas - sadness * sulwenni - to sleep * sūnas - son Sh * šaliskinni - to melt * šarejan - afraid * šari - wool * šarmejas - hound, dog * šaru - prey, game, creature * šaruhnas - savagery, folly, weakness * šarzi - vein, vine, tube, hose * šau - a flock, animals, livestock * šer - against * šesai - prosperity * šesainni - to prosper * šēšul - scratch, (derogatory) foreign writing, nonsense * šēšunni - to scratch, to write nonsense, (derogatory) to use an enemy's language or curse * šidarni - curse * šijamanes - holiday, sacred day * širab - to sip, to swallow * štandanni - hesitate, worry * šuasas - spy, watcher * šues - rest, pause * šuppi - holy, sacred T * tarahtanni, rahtanni - to conquer, to dominate * tarhulaitāras - divine might * tāru - tree * tāruwas - tree, shield, foundation, pillar * tau - if * tawenzas - child * te - thee * teiku - truth * telkuraus - doer of truth, honest person * teikus - correct * tekan - realm * tēl, -tes - thy * telen - long * tezas - sword * tēwen - them (plural) * tē(we)ri, -tiel - their (plural) * tēwes - they (plural) * ti(e) - to * tijasan - false * tijase - a lie * tijasraus - heretic * tijasu - falsehood, deception, heresy * tijeraus - liar * -(t)in - person of, denizen of * tippas - baby, infant * trijas - three * tū - thou, you * tugehas - friend * tugehnas - friendship * tuhhuis - smoke * tuhsijahnas - torment * tuhtarī - daughter * tū(ku)l, -tuel - your * tū(ku)n - ye * tuks - you all * tuksuhes - brown * tūrezijas - adolescent, youth * tuzantaras, tuzan - thousand U * ubis - berry * ūdas - father * -(ue)zei - -self * uhhi - wind * ukkas - bird * uksir(ra) - wrong * ūldiran - old * ulegūs - sin, wrongdoing * uleista - winter * ulidanni - to enslave, to oppress * ulidas - slave * ūlijas - black * umpewes - orange * urdas - war * urni - horn * urūdas - root * userris - orange fruit * utes - up * uwandas - middle-aged adult * uzan - word * uzuwas - darkness W * ... wa - ... said, (quotation) ** "Painni utas" wa (Zuhannas). - "Go up" (said John) * wainan - sacred * walkuwas - dangerous threat, monster * wane(nan) - great * wanzis - ash tree * warkettas - animal * watta - land * weihzas - elm tree * weista - autumn * wenula - whole * wettas - year * wiedainni - to flee * wiksa - dawn * wilza - grass * wīnara - faith Z * zarhanni - to slay * zarrus - beard * zāwan - bright * zesta - summer * -zrei - like something or someone * zukēwas - dirty * zum(e) - from * zunde - meat * zuwan - dark Trivia * Gauvajut was based on the Hittite language, with some elements from Sanskrit (such as numbers). ** The author based the name "Gauvajut" from the Old Persian word "kaufa" (which means "mountain"). * To transcribe an initial consonant cluster, the previous syllable should use the same vowel as the pronounced syllable, and a mark is placed on the syllable to mute the previous vowel. For example: "kre" is written as "kë-re", so the first "e" is silent. Category:Glossaries Category:Lists Category:Sixteenth Age